


We Always Will

by SkywalkerFam



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerFam/pseuds/SkywalkerFam
Summary: Pre-TFA. In the star system Alpha Centauri, Base Commander Hux organizes a fleet of First Order officers to seize control of as many nearby outer rim planets as he possibly can. After  his father’s death, Hux wants to impress Snoke to attain the role of General and this is the first assignment that he can do so. Should this mission be successful, Hux knows that Snoke will promote him to the coveted role that Hux wants more than anything. However, Kylo Ren and his Knights are exceedingly annoying, turning up at odd hours to request speeders. At first, Kylo and Hux are barely on speaking terms. Then, as Hux begins to notice the secret way Kylo needs attention and validation, Hux begins to berate him far more than the other Knights.





	We Always Will

When General Hux first laid eyes on them, they were bickering like entitled children and trying desperately to impress their leader at the same time. 

All of them, cloaked in black, barely visible against the vast starry void, would step on each other’s toes, push the other’s arm out of the way, speak imbecilic words at the same exact time, all vying for starved attention from their leader.

It wasn’t difficult to ascertain who it was; Ren, Kylo Ren as Snoke had referred to him, was always at the front and center of their group formation whenever they would awkwardly walk towards Hux night after night. Kylo was such a strange name, surely a name that Snoke had given to him, but it didn’t strike fear into his heart the way that they most likely thought it would. It seemed clumsy, child-like, an afterthought, not brash and irritating like the man himself. 

It had been weeks since Hux had first crushed his boot on the sands of Cupelé, a planet in the Alpha Centauri star system in the Outer Rim. His objective was simple enough, but he hoped for a grand outcome. The special fleet of First Order officers and stormtroopers would seize military control of the nearby planets, thus officially starting the Order’s conquest of the galaxy. It would be quiet, but forceful, subtle but important. He didn’t want any of the larger star systems to notice any sort of strategy so the smaller planets would have to do for the time being. As long as none of the information was found out and leaked by guerilla forces, all would be successful in Hux’s first official stratagem out on the star field of battle. 

Of course, all was going well, until they finally showed up. 

Kylo had not an inkling of caring about Hux’s plans. Snoke had informed Hux that all Kylo was concerned about was finding the location of Luke Skywalker. Apparently the Knight was related to Skywalker somehow, but Hux didn’t bother to ask for lack of caring. The entire situation seemed suspicious to say the least. If Kylo Ren was related to Luke Skywalker, why was he fighting on the side of the First Order and not the Resistance? 

It was no matter. Let the Knights, let Kylo, do what they wanted, as long as it didn’t interfere with Hux’s conquest. 

Tonight Hux was appointing the speeders to his favorite higher-level officers, a night of the week that he immensely enjoyed. He would whisper words of praise and encouragement to every person, gloating in the authority that he possessed compared to everyone but him. On Cupelé, he was the Leader. Soon he would own his own Star Destroyer. 

His shift had been over for over several cycles, but he didn’t mind. He had the stars, the canyons, the valleys, the mountains to keep him company. His warm cannister of tarine tea kept his attention from the quiet of the lonely abyss he found himself in. The taste of mint and huckleberry swam around his tongue and he moaned in satisfaction despite himself. 

The quiet… what else did he need?

Well, it was quiet, until they finally showed up. 

Hux could feel a burning anger in the pit of his stomach at the mere sight of them. The quiet that Hux treasured soon turned into a cacophony of short phrases and complaints, the Knights’ voices reverberating around them, echoing painfully in Hux’s skull. 

Kylo was silent, as if he somehow could feel Hux’s annoyance. Hux wondered if that had anything to do with Kylo’s ability to use the Force, a notion that although Hux had known about his entire life from stories that his father has whispered harshly into his ear, was hard for him to wrap his logic around. He didn’t like the idea of anyone being able to read or control his thoughts. Just another attribute to loathe about the man. 

“You’ve come to me too late,” Hux snarled, his teeth bared in a gloating but almost pained way. “The fastest and most respectable speeders have already been claimed. I’m afraid you’ll have to come back tomorrow evening.” 

Kylo, with his terrifying mask, leaned his head to the side, as if he was analyzing every inch of Hux’s body. Hux was about ready to give him a piece of his mind, because no one should ever look so mockingly at Base Commander Armitage Hux that way, but after a moment Hux realized what the man had truly been staring at. 

Kylo pushed past Hux, immediately analyzing the speeders in the cave behind him. His black onyx glove smoothed over the gray paint on the treadspeeder and there was almost a reverence behind Kylo’s touch. 

“How dare you –” Hux snarled, “no one is allowed in here unless they have my express permission, do you hear me! –” 

“These will do.” Kylo stated simply, an air of arrogance coloring his every word. 

“Those will not do,” Hux seethed, his face a bright red now, “These are just a prototype. They are not ready to be air bourne as of yet.”

“Then why are they here?” Kylo turned his mask toward the young commander.

Hux, unafraid, paced over to the speeder and stood between it and the annoying Knight. 

“If you must know, I have invited one of my top engineers to help me run a test drive. I’ve been working on them for several weeks and was unable to complete a test on the Supremacy, therefore --” Hux stopped mid-sentence, flushed, embarrassed that he allowed himself to get carried away. “I don’t have to explain a single thing to you. If you still plan on taking one of the speeders – the ones you can actually use – take them and take your leave of me. And quickly.” 

Kylo motioned to the other Knights and they quickly obeyed their master. Hux watched in disgust as they all took their time, inspecting the lame vehicles that was surely bound to get one of them accidentally killed. If Hux was honest with himself, he shouldn’t allow them to even use these speeders; they were only brought for visiting the neighboring towns if some of his officers were feeling peckish and wanted to explore what the planet had to offer. He was going to mention it when –

“These things are made of tissue paper…” Kylo taunted, sitting on the speeder that he chose like it was a throne, his Knights gathered menacingly around him. “Surely you’re not holding out on me?” 

Hux clenched his fists. “You requested and were provided speeders, not kriffing battering rams! And besides, I already told you, all of the best of my supply have already been –” 

“Claimed, I know, Commander. We are grateful for your assistance.” But there was an edge of sarcasm in Kylo’s voice that made Hux want to slap the man, as trivial and childish as that felt. Hux begrudgingly handed the keys over to the men as if he were handling poison, as fast as he could manage. 

For some reason, his and Kylo’s fingers lingered and touched for a moment longer than everyone else’s. Hux guessed that it was some form of an intimidation tactic. True, the gesture did make him flush with an indescribable emotion, but it passed as soon as the other man turned his back to him. 

As he gazed at their forms disappearing into the black horizon, Hux felt something he hadn’t in a very long time. Not since, dare he think it, his father’s funeral. 

He felt.

Empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my Kylux mini bang contribution with my amazing artist, Sarah. I will post Chapter 2 very soon, probably in a week or so.


End file.
